


==> Kankri: Get a Check-up

by Firewolf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 6l99d C9l9r, AU of an AU, Alternate Universe, Chat Logs, Gen, Petstuck, Xenobiology, blood color, pet adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firewolf/pseuds/Firewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Kankri Vantas. You've recently lost your owner and now you must have a check-up before getting adopted again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Kankri: Get a Check-up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unwanted Free Ugly Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/works/477092) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> So... what happens when one starts thinking of all the trolls in a petstuck universe, then has a young Kankri and a doctor Rose take a nice little space in their head to interact? For myself this thing appeared. Hopefully it's enjoyable.

You are Kankri Vantas and, of course, you're getting a check-up. They need to make sure you're healthy and well for whomever is to adopt you next. You do feel slightly offended that they believe you need a check-up, that you would be unwell in some way. This is probably because of your blood color; being a mutant means that no one can be sure how long you'll live. You still think this is overly cautious, considering you were raised proper and you're not feral. Obviously this was just another case of hemo-prejudice.

\---

**DOCTOR LOG**

**ROSE** : Hello, Mister Vantas. How are you today?  
 **KANKRI** : I'm s9mewhat triggered, actually.  
 **ROSE** : Really? How come?  
 **KANKRI** : 6ecause it's 96vi9us that I'm 9nly here f9r my 6l99d c9l9r. Which was n9t in my c9ntr9l.  
 **ROSE** : This check-up has nothing to do with blood color, Vantas.  
 **KANKRI** : I app9l9gize if I trigger y9u but it is. If I were n9t a mutant y9u w9uld n9t feel inclined to check my health 6ased 9n my medical hist9ry and pers9nal hist9ry.  
 **ROSE** : This is to make sure that your medical and personal history haven't been altered on the books. You would be having this check-up regardless. Any other questions or accusations to clear up before we get started?  
 **KANKRI** : ...Why w9uld s9me9ne lie in my medical rec9rds?  
 **ROSE** : I'm never sure until I see what they're hiding. It could be anything from abuse to some health problem they wouldn't mention, or anything else. Do you have an idea as to what your previous caretaker could have been hiding from the world about you?  
 **KANKRI** : What y9u just said was very triggering t9 me.

\---

What Doctor Lalonde said was extremely triggering actually. Accusing someone of abuse and neglect was a terrible thing to do. Even if you didn't love your owner that much, he was still a proper person and would never lie about important things to important people. You couldn't imagine someone doing that... well, you may have been lied to before, but that was for your own good.

Doctor Lalonde moved back slightly and wrote something you couldn't see on her clipboard.

\---

**DOCTOR LOG**

**ROSE** : May I ask what it was that triggered you?  
 **KANKRI** : Y9u sh9uld never falsely accuse s9me9ne 9f such crimes. Inn9cent until pr9ven guilty. Y9ur 6elief that I was a6used simply 6ecause 9f my 6l99d c9l9r is als9 triggering.  
 **ROSE** : Mister Vagabond has not been accused of any of these crimes as of now. I still have to ask you in case he actually is guilty of any of them. And my question of abuse had nothing to do with your blood color. May I ask you a question?  
 **KANKRI** : ... Why are y9u asking? N9thing can st9p y9u fr9m asking.  
 **ROSE** : On the contrary, I believe in allowing my patients personal space. If you're tired of this conversation, or would rather not be asked any questions, you can say so and I will respect your decision.  
 **KANKRI** : ...I'm... fine with m9re c9nversati9n as l9ng as it's n9t t99 triggering. Y9u may ask.  
 **ROSE** : Thank you. You are under no obligation to answer this, understood?  
 **KANKRI** : Yes.  
 **ROSE** : Good. Why is it blood color is important to you, and why do you believe it's important to others?  
 **KANKRI** : ...  
 **ROSE** : Mister Vantas?

\---

You couldn't believe she would ask that. It was the whole reason you were adopted by Mister Vagabond in the first place. It was always brought up, how you were a mutant and how Mister Vagabond was such a kind, non-prejudiced person for adopting you. How there were so many better colors to choose from. How you weren't good. Someday you wanted to change this. To make it so that blood color didn't matter to anyone, least of all to the humans. Was Doctor Lalonde so stuck in her prejudice she couldn't see it?

That had to be it. She didn't even realize she wouldn't have asked the questions she'd asked if he were a different blood color. You would have to help her see this.

\---

**DOCTOR LOG**

**KANKRI** : I d9 n9t think 6l99d c9l9r is imp9rtant. That's the wh9le p9int. Y9u d9n't even realize h9w ingrained the 6elief that 6l99d c9l9rs make tr9lls different 6ey9nd l99ks is. Y9u d9 it with9ut thinking, assuming I've 6een a6used in s9me way simply 6ecause 9f my bl99d c9l9r.  
 **ROSE** : Before you go on, Mister Vantas, let me make this clear: I still don't know what your blood color is. I haven't even checked.  
 **KANKRI** : ...6ut... Every9ne kn9ws my 6l99d c9l9r. It's pu6lic inf9rmati9n.  
 **ROSE** : I know Mister Vagabond did not get a sea-troll. Which I can tell is true from your lack of gills and fins. I never bothered to read more on Mister Vagabond's troll, Vantas.  
 **KANKRI** : ...I have a questi9n.  
 **ROSE** : Ask away, Mister Vantas.  
 **KANKRI** : Are there m9re pe9ple like y9u? And c9uld my new 9wner 6e 9ne 9f them?  
 **ROSE** : Yes, and hopefully. We plan to make sure you go to a good home, if not as lavish as the one you had.  
 **KANKRI** : I want b99ks.  
 **ROSE** : I'll make sure to tell any potential adopters that. I believe until then Miss Harley would be the best foster-home for you.  
 **KANKRI** : Wh9?  
 **ROSE** : A friend of mine that has many books, though perhaps not as many as my own collection. She's payed to take care of trolls until they can find a home. She's very nice and will probably insist you call her Jade.  
 **KANKRI** : Like the 6l99d c9l9r?  
 **ROSE** : No, like her first name. She'll most likely call you Kankri and be much too loving. She's very nice and has a dog just as nice. Would you like to go to that sort of place until someone adopts you?  
 **KANKRI** : … I... I d9n't kn9w.  
 **ROSE** : Then we'll set you up there for now until you decide if you like it. If you don't, Mister English also has books.  
 **KANKRI** : Why can't I g9 with y9u?  
 **ROSE** : Because my house isn't fit for young trolls, even in adolescence. I don't have the time to take care of someone else right now, unfortunately.  
 **KANKRI** : H9w l9ng w9uld it take y9u t9 tell me where I may g9 and what I may eat?  
 **ROSE** : Practically no time. But if that's all I did I'd be neglecting you.  
 **KANKRI** : That's all Mister Vaga69nd did. When he wasn't taking me t9 places.  
 **ROSE** : I'm sorry to hear that. He may have been decent but it sounds like he was not a good father.  
 **KANKRI** : He wasn't my father; he was my 9wner.  
 **ROSE** : And I truly wish that wasn't the case.

\---

Doctor Lalonde moved on to the physical exam after that. Poking you and asking questions about what you eat and how much you exercise. You pondered on her last comment. Humans treating trolls as their own children? That... sounded silly to you. How would you survive without all the care you need? How would an adult troll possibly get enough money to survive? It was simply impossible as far as you were concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> Mister Vagabond is more a place-holder name than anything else. It just kind of... stuck.


End file.
